


Clever Girl

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Ruby and Pyrrha have a sparing match, and Ruby makes a cheeky move.





	Clever Girl

The training room was empthy save for two girls standing in the ring a few feet from each other. They had been circling and sizing each other up, waiting to see who would be the one to make the first move. Ruby watched for any tell that Pyrrha was about to strike, making sure to keep a reasonable distance away. Her only advantage in this mock match was her speed, and the fact that Pyrrha had agreed to stick with hand to hand only; that way her semblance wouldn’t be useful, and the match wouldn’t be over in 10 seconds. The champion was still perfect in every way, so if she was going to win then she was going to have to be faster than her, and she was going to have to outthink her.  
Before she had any time to come up with a solid strategy however, Pyrrha was charging towards the small huntress. Ruby was surprised by the speed at which the experienced fighter displayed, so she had no choice but to fall back, and focus on defending herself from her barrage of attacks. She would keep her distance from the champion until she found an opening to exploit. Unfortunately for her Pyrrha was quick to catch on to her game, and started aiming for feet in an attempt to trip her up. Even with her speed, it was still an uphill battle for the small huntress. Any time she would try to move in for an attack, she would find that Pyrrha had already accounted for it, and had a counter for it. Her only saving grace was getting out of her reach before she could land a solid blow on the retreating girl. Pyrrha then took a swing at her head, but Rubyy was able to doge the hit, and managed to get a solid blow on the Champion’s chisled stomach. Unfortunately for Ruby it was a trap set by her red haired girlfriend. Her punch didn’t even faze the champion, instead she grabbed her arm, and slammed her into the ground, knocking the wind out of the silver-eyed huntress. She then tried to follow up by jumping on the prone huntress and to finish the match by pummeling her into submission. Luckily for Ruby she was able to boost out of the way before getting pinned by her taller companion.  
After that fiasco, it was time for Ruby to readjust her strategy. Since the only thing she had was speed, she decided to go for a hit and run. She would boost past Pyrrha and on the rebound she would go in for a hit on the invincible girl, making sure to keep her guessing when she would avoid her, and when she would strike her. So after recovering from the brutal slamming she received from her girlfriend, she boosted towards her, and successfully managed to avoid a devastating right blow from the green-eyed champion, and to follow up with a hit on her hip after she rebounded off the ground. She had managed to keep up this pattern for a good few seconds of tagging, and dogging her girlfriend, until Pyrrha wised up to her antics. When Ruby tried to come in for another hit in on her, the champion predicted where she was going to hit her next, and gave a swift kick to her midsection, and kicked her away while she was still in the air. She then followed up by rushing her while she was trying to recover and combo her with a few devastating punches to her right side, then a sweeping kick to knock her off balance again. Once Ruby hit the ground however, she immediately recovered and put more distance between her and the threat that was her loving girlfriend.  
The match was going poorly for the red hood huntress. Every plan, or attack strategy she tried to pull off was countered  by the red headed champion. It was then that she hatched one last devious play to pull off a victory. It was risky, and deplorable, but it was the only thing left for her to try since everything else was falling faster than the brunette. so with renewed determination, she charged her girlfriend this time instead of waiting for her to make the first move. She ducked and dogged a combo from the champion consisting of a  few quick jabs followed by wide hooks from both arms then finished by several kicks aimed at her whole body, then when she saw a golden moment she took a vicious punch straight to her face and flew a good few feet from her shocked girlfriend. “OH NOOO!! I’M SO, SO, SO, SO, SORRY!!! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE DOGGED THAT!!!” Pyrrha shouted as she ran over to her girlfriend’s side to check to see if the prone girl was alright. Then when she was kneeling down close enough for the girl playing possum to strike, Rub grabbed the back of Pyrrha’ s head, and pulled her into a surprise kiss. The ambush tactic worked as the champion was thrown off guard by the thought that she had injured her girlfriend, and the unexpected P.D.A. followed shortly after. Once Ruby pulled away from the kiss, she activated her semblance to get to the other side of the ring, and charged straight for her stunned girlfriend back to deliver a devastating drop kick to knock her out of the ring; and with a loud thud, the befuddled champion was kicked from the ring, and had lost the mock match. “Yeah, I win!!!” Ruby cheered as she jumped into the air and gave a celebrator fist pump. Her girlfriend champion simply got back into the ring to confront the cheating girl. “Now that wasn’t very nice Ruby, I though I had given you a concussion!! You scared me.” Pyrrha scolded as she stared down her guilty girlfriend. Ruby put on her best puppy dog face in response to the scolding. “I’m sorry I scared you, but in my defense you’re a world renowned fighter. I needed every advantage I could get. Please don’t hate me.” Ruby pleaded. Her puppy dog face was too much for the tall girl, and she ended up conceding to her small girlfriend.  “Fine, you won. What movie do you want to watch?” Pyrrha asked as she exited the training room arena with her girlfriend. Ruby just had a huge smile on her face as she went through her catalog of cheesy horror movies in her mind to pick for their movie night date.


End file.
